


律师锤x舞蹈生基《被爱妄想症》（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：初夜、痛感、珠串蕾丝、吊带袜、指奸
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	律师锤x舞蹈生基《被爱妄想症》（3）

自从那晚的口出狂言后，Loki恨不得就此销声匿迹，哪怕看Thor一眼都会想到自己说的蠢话。

该死，他就是个在半夜求欢的se情狂！

“我做了焦糖布丁，蛋清可能放多了。”alpha弯腰从烤箱中拿出甜点，不远处的小男友正从沙发背后探出半个脑袋，他一回头就躲得没影，“不来尝尝吗？”

“放桌上吧，”Loki装模作样地翻着书页，“我要先找点……没什么用的资料。”

Thor早就摸清了小男友的套路，直接出手将他抱到桌前，Loki太轻太瘦了，简直要让alpha开始对整个舞蹈专业心存偏见。

“唔……为什么你最近总是喂我吃东西？”Loki被甜得直眯眼，像仓鼠般鼓着面颊，“我是男性beta，再胖也不会胖在胸上的。”

“我只是希望你能……结实些，健康总没错的。”Thor又舀起一勺布丁，“周末带你去滑雪小屋度假，怎么样？”

“就我们俩吗？”Loki呆呆地问了个傻问题。

“除非我们还有别的男朋友。”

“好啊，”Loki面色如常地点头，踩着拖鞋跑回对面的合租公寓，“我要去整理行李了。”

“Wanda，我要借你的脱毛膏！”beta像颗小炮弹般冲进来，翻箱倒柜地把杂物塞进箱子，“Thor终于想通了，他要办了我！”

“你的脑袋也需要脱脱水，”wanda目不转睛地涂着美甲油，她和Natasha已经默认Thor的‘监护权’，除了他没人能受得了这个小疯子，“你每天都赖在Thor家里，他早就见过你的腿毛了。”

“我有权在初夜矫情个够，”Loki将吊带袜和白蕾丝塞进夹层，他为此偷偷准备了很久，“糟了，我还没和Thor提过……”

“还没提过你是个处男？”Natasha精辟地吐槽，“相信我，这个占便宜的老混蛋心里一清二楚。”

由于彻夜加班，Thor比约定的晚了半小时到停车场。裹着厚厚羽绒服的beta百无聊赖地盘腿坐在车前盖上，像一只等着被人捡回家的小野猫。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”alpha揉了揉小男友冰凉的手，“怎么光盯着我，被冻傻了？”

“你一直没有来，我以为是臆想症又犯了，”Loki一股脑栽进Thor怀里嘟囔，“是我幻想出来的滑雪旅行……”

“都是真的，我保证。”alpha亲亲小男友的面颊，那双绿眼睛里倒映的全是自己，“要相信我，好吗？”

Thor甚至萌生了自私而疯狂的想法，他希望Loki永远都在妄想症中患得患失，将alpha视为全部。

他们还来不及抵达滑雪小屋，一场暴风雪遍席卷而来，将游人们都困在了半山腰的小旅馆里，在搜救队开辟道路之前，他们都要靠烧水和壁炉取暖了。

“这也不错，滑雪本来就很危险。”Loki坐在单人床上打量狭窄的房间，“要是我摔断腿，就再也不能跳舞了。”

“我们要把能取暖的衣物和毯子都找出来，”Thor有些洁癖地到处擦拭，和懒散的beta截然相反，“我要打开你的箱子，介意吗？”

“不不不！”Loki触电般跳起来，试图扑过去阻止alpha，但Thor已经打开了拉链，那套露骨的蕾丝三点式就躺在深色的衣物上方，“我、我还没想好要不要穿……”

“我真该帮你打包行李的，这一套可不适合滑雪。”金发律师却面色如常，像在谈论天气，“外面怎么这么吵？也许是供暖系统恢复了，我得去看看。”

又完了。Loki垂头丧气地坐在行李箱上，也许是他自作多情了，而Thor连拒绝都温柔得让人想要落泪。

但很快，beta扔在床上的手机亮了亮，显示收到一条新短信。

“穿上它们。”

Thor在一刻钟后回了房间，浴室的门半掩着，暖光中冒出腾腾热雾。舞蹈生正踮着脚背对镜面，白色吊带袜将大腿勒出诱人的细痕。

“束腰的绑带有些难弄……”Loki咬着唇转过头，绿眼睛里闪着亮光，“你能帮帮我吗，Thor？”

“当然，”alpha走到beta身后，将丝带渐渐收紧，舞蹈生紧张地吸了一口气，握住了男人笼罩在他腰腹上的手掌，“我……”

“可以的，Thor。”Loki听见自己说，连嗓音都在颤抖，“我是你的了，就在今晚。”

alpha粗野地咬住男孩的脖颈，展露出温柔和绅士之下的兽性，Loki被吓了一跳，双手撑着镜面叫出了声。

“嗯！啊唔……”beta惶恐地睁大了眼睛，他闻不见爱人激荡浓郁的信息素，但男人沉重的喘息已经让Loki感受到了赤裸裸的情欲。

“我喜欢这串小珠子，”Thor坏心眼地勾了勾Loki的丁字裤，腿缝里的那条珠线正在男孩浑圆的股间滑动，“我以后送你一条珍珠的小内裤，好么？”

“可是穿着很难受，”Loki诚实又委屈地嘟囔，“再贵的珍珠也不……啊、这是？嗯呃……”

那串小珠子在alpha的揪扯下开始滑动，冰冰凉凉地刺激着男孩的私处，像活物般蹭着beta的囊袋和后穴。

“你就是我的珍珠，dear。”Thor吻着Loki耳垂上的痣低喃，beta身上的气味很清爽，像低脂奶油般甜而不腻，“把腿分开一点，好不好？”

“不想在这里……”Loki仰起头求饶，小旅馆的卫生间狭窄而老旧，他的初夜怎么也该在白床单上结束。

“嗯，不在这里，”Thor却依旧将他困在洗手台前，不紧不慢地吻着男孩的肩颈，“可我们还没开始呢。”

怎样才算开始？Loki迷茫地半张着口喘气，beta细长的阴茎被男人握在手里撸动，反应平平地半硬了起来，却没有吐出多少前液。

男孩低头看看alpha的性器，光是绷在内裤上都能看见狰狞的筋，更把他衬得像小孩儿一般。

“你是粉色的，”Thor摊开手掌，让Loki看清自己在被如何色情地揉搓，“自己这样弄过吗，嗯？”

“没有……”beta磕磕绊绊地狡辩，男人粗糙的手指却突然插进了他的腿缝里，将丁字裤的珠串顶进肉缝，“啊！弄、弄过……”

“乖。”Thor哑着嗓子哄他，“自己走到床边。”

“那你把手拿出来啊……”Loki羞耻得浑身发抖，alpha的指尖已经埋在了后穴里，他一走动就是在夹它们，弄得又胀又痒。

“不要，里面暖和。”男人恶劣地拍了拍舞蹈生挺翘的屁股，像是在赶着小马驹进围栏，“这么点都受不了，怎么还敢说要和我做爱？”

“那就不做了！”Loki的脾气立刻就涌了上来，虽然红着眼睛的威胁毫无底气，“你就是在玩我！”

“嘘……我怎么敢，”Thor连忙抽出手把人压到床上，边道歉边将男孩吻得浑身瘫软，“我只是看你太紧张了，想闹得轻松些。”

记仇的小beta眯着眼哼哼，拧着眉不情不愿地被摸着大腿和胸脯，居然还有胆子走神。Thor决定不再惯着他了，低头咬了一口男孩粉褐的乳尖，在Loki短促的痛叫声中撕开了丁字裤，珠子在木地板上滚落跳动。

“帮我把套戴上，手没空。”Thor把润滑剂推进了那条细窄的肉缝，弓起指节随意翻搅了几下，他忍得够久了，也该让小混蛋吃点教训，“愣着干什么，想帮我生个孩子？”

“你就是本性毕露了……”Loki怂怂地缩了缩脖子，拆避孕套时手一抖，把油全漏在了肚子上，“呀！怎么这么滑……”

Thor用食指沾了一点抹在了男孩的鼻尖上，Loki嫌弃地蹭了回去，咯咯笑着和alpha滚在一起打闹，最后亲昵地搂抱着接吻。

“还紧张吗。”Thor低笑着呢喃，“陪你折腾了快一小时，小身板终于不哆嗦了。”

Loki鼻音浓重地“嗯”了一声，信赖地张开腿缠在了男人的腰上，让那根吓人的大家伙慢慢顶进来。

哪怕Thor的前戏再耐心也会很痛，beta的肠道远没有omega柔韧多汁，全靠足量的润滑剂才没被撕裂。

Loki疼得不断抽泣，又怕alpha会不忍心继续，直到Thor全部插了进来才肯哭出声。

“太疼了……唔啊！”他被一下下顶得头晕目眩，只好将男人的脊背挠得红横交错，“痛痛痛……”

“乖一点，等会儿就不痛了。”Thor嘴上安慰Loki，却咬着他的肩膀用力挺腰，深入浅出地肏弄着男孩紧致的内腔，粗喘着将舞蹈生细长的双腿往两旁掰开。

alpha圆润粗大的顶端碾到一点，让beta浑身过电般颤了颤，发出痛苦和快慰之间的呜咽。Loki的腰臀都被男人托了起来，在半空中摇摇晃晃地挨操，而他只能无力地反手抓着枕头，从喉咙里挤压出乱七八糟的呻吟。

“还疼吗？”Thor在高潮的间隙问他，Loki迟钝地摇了摇头，青涩的小beta还没有多少快感，只觉得体内被顶弄的地方又酥又麻，外阴却还被肉棒磨得生疼，却也没力气求饶了。

Thor怜惜地亲了亲男孩，把人翻过来从后面干进去，Loki软软地骂了句什么，但alpha的注意力全在他抓着床单的漂亮手指，还有被汗水黏在肩胛上的卷曲黑发。

beta半硬的性器在小腹和床单之间磨蹭，Thor发现被压在自己身下的小家伙突然剧烈地一颤，伸手摸了才发现Loki这是被他操射了。

“怎么一声不吭地就自己爽了？”alpha低笑着捏捏男孩的下巴，被叼住手指狠狠咬了几口，“嘶……”

“你、哈唔……对我来说太大了，”Loki哆哆嗦嗦地喘出了哭腔，他的肚子里仿佛被捅出了一个漏洞，“我习惯不了、嗯啊……”

那根在屁股里进出的凶器太折磨人了，先是撞着他的前列腺硬逼出了高潮，此刻又像打桩机般撑着永远都松软不了的肠道。

“我受不了了，please……”舞蹈生的身体被弯折成极度柔软的姿势，但Loki不是为此呜咽的，alpha巨大的结几乎将他撕裂，“我不是omega，我适应不了你……呃嗯、好难受……”

“好，不做了，都结束了。”Thor原本以为Loki只是畏疼的孩子气，但情况要严重得多，alpha只是想从beta的身体里退出来，都让他疼得浑身颤抖。

“没事的，”男孩还尝试着安慰恋人，“我只是有些怕……嗯、洗个热水澡就好了。”

“好。”Thor的蓝眼睛里满是令人心碎的愧疚，他将恋人抱进浴缸，把所有热水都倒了进去，直到它们没过Loki的肩头，“我很抱歉，你是我的第一个beta……”

Natasha说对了。Loki心不在焉地抱着膝走神。beta总是在性事上迟钝而别扭，连私处都不适合用来交欢。

那里已经被蹂躏得红肿破皮，Thor原本想像往常那样照顾Loki，但他的男孩轻轻推开了alpha的手，有些惊魂不定地摇摇头。

“我自己来就好了，”Loki说，“对不起……我不是一个完美的omega。”

该道歉的人是我，Thor想，千百倍都不够。他让一簇热情大胆的小火苗几乎熄灭，让19岁的少年为自己的性别自责。

“我爱你，Loki。”alpha亲了亲beta湿漉漉的额头，“如果我正在失去你，那也是我配不上你。”

“你不会失去我的，”Loki侧过头，用面颊蹭了蹭男人的掌心，“我们只是在性事上有些分歧，很多情侣都会遭遇这些，对吗？”

“可我弄伤了你……”Thor在看见那双哀求他住嘴的绿眼睛时照做了，“我去找前台拿套新床单，小心别着凉。”

清除那些星星点点的血迹，假装一切都完美如初。

凌晨4点时，他们被一声枪响惊醒，随即而来的是划破夜空的凄厉尖叫。Loki本就有些低烧，此刻更是被Thor从被窝里硬拽起来，飞快地套上保暖衣物便往外跑。

“那边的意大利游客说有通缉犯混进了旅馆，”他们一脚深一脚浅地在雪地里踱步，Thor徒劳地拉了拉衣领，刺骨寒风依旧倒灌进来，“我们先在外面躲躲吧。”

Loki没有吭声，低着头专心避开脚底的碎石，但步子还是越来越慢，直到alpha不得不停下来等他。

“腿迈不开，”要强的舞蹈生只好红着脸承认，“那里还是很疼……”

“过来，”Thor背对小恋人蹲下，等着Loki轻轻巧巧地趴上他的背，“我也可以公主抱，你会更舒服些。”

“beta没有那么脆弱，”Loki恨恨地揪着alpha的耳朵，“你等着，我的自愈力可厉害了。”

“真的？”Thor侧过头，少年密长的睫毛上结着冰晶，像一场只为他降临的雪。

“我不确定，”Loki在男人的臂弯里晃着小腿，呼出一团毛茸茸的热雾，“如果再也不能zuo爱了呢，我们会分手吗？”

“不会的，”体格健壮的alpha脚步轻快，亲昵地托着男孩的屁股向上颠了颠，“我们可以试试非插入式的……”

“我们结婚吧，Thor。”Loki贴在恋人的耳边说，“这里好冷，我想在冻死之前和你永远在一起。”

“我们不会冻死的，”Thor顿了顿，艰难地开口，“周围都是游客，很快就有人来接……”

Loki很聪明，他安静了好一会儿，轻轻地开口：“你不想和我结婚，对吗？”

“不，当然不是，”Thor焦急地安抚他，“只是……我们才在一起几周，我也刚刚结束上一段婚姻。”

“为什么不能赌一把呢，”Loki的嗓音闷闷地，“我就敢赌，你不敢吗？”

“我曾经也做过这样草率的决定，结果伤害了亲近的人，逃跑到遥远的异国才能重新开始。”alpha艰难地深吸一口气，最终还是开了口，“是的，因为我经历过，所以我不敢。”

“可我没有那些经历，我只是很爱你，”Loki捶了一下男人的肩膀，鼻尖酸得像要结冰，“这对我不公平，你这个胆小鬼！”

他才19岁，到底要跑得多快才能追赶上32岁的恋人？

“是因为我有臆想症吗？”beta吸了吸鼻子，“还是因为我几乎没可能怀孕？”

“不，这……”“难道你不想要与自己血肉相连的孩子吗？”已经钻牛角尖的男孩步步紧逼，“这也是婚姻的一部分，你曾经和omega结过婚——”

“那都过去了。”“回答我！”

“……是的。”Thor望着那双蓄满水雾的绿眼睛，“我梦想过完整的家庭，拥有金发或黑发的孩子。”

“可在我的臆想中，我只有你。”疏散游客的车辆陆续驶来，开枪的逃犯也已经被捕，Loki的呢喃在人群劫后余生的欢呼中几乎被淹没，“我只要你，可你要的却更多。”

他们站在不同的分岔路口，Thor是事业成功的精英律师，而Loki只是还在为奖学金发愁的留学生。如果不要未来，他们也许能寻欢作乐直到厌倦彼此。

“Loki……”alpha又用那种令人心碎的眼神望着他，像是在恳求他别再继续说下去。

“我要继续去看心理医生，治好被爱妄想症。”男孩踮起脚亲了亲他的面颊，转身走进人海，“爱着你太累了，Thor。”

他要为自己而活，成为像Thor那样，值得被人爱之入骨的存在。


End file.
